Safe with me
by Prongs007
Summary: HBP! Dont read if you havnt read HBP! Anyways Harry just got back from Hogwarts and one thing leands to another and Ginny stays with him at the the Dursleys........ i promise it will heat up right now its just slow a little slow that is HG and RHrM
1. She's Here?

Knock, Knock

It was almost midnight Harry Potter was lying wide a wake thinking about his ex girlfriend. The only one he ever loved. The one he wanted to be with the most. He missed her. He missed the way she laughed the way she kissed. Everything about her he missed and loved.

Anyways Harry was lying wide a wake when he heard the knock.

"I'll get that Vernon." He heard Aunt Petunia call from the living room.

'_Great I bet its some of Dudley's friends.'_

Downstairs

"I'll get it Vernon." She said when she went to open the door.

There stood a young girl who looked like she has been crying.

"Oh dear what's wrong?"

"Noting Nothing I just need to talk to Harry." The young girl spoke up.

"Harry? You want to talk to Harry?" Petunia said unsure '_what was going on why would a pretty girl want to talk to that freak she couldn't possibly be a freak herself could she she's to pretty to be a freak.'_

_Upstairs_

As Harry was lying awake listening to hopefully find out who it might be he heard her voice

"Ginny?" Harry said quietly. And then got up and got dressed and downstairs. Before Aunt Petunia could tell her she didn't know whom she was talking about.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he made his way down the steps.

"HARRY! Oh my god Harry I've missed you so much." Ginny said as she ran over and tackled him.

"Hi babe I've missed you too but its only been like a week and a half. Why are you here?"

"Well Harry I've came to tell you. You can't end it with me I wont let you I've tried to move on Harry but I just cant I love you." Ginny sobbed.

"Oh Ginny I love you too and that's why I broke up with you I didn't want to but I love you too much to let anything happen to you. That ass has used too many people I loved against me, and they ended up dead . First my parents yes I know I was one but he still killed them. Next Sirius if he didn't ... " Harry couldn't bring himself to say it still hurt too much. "Anyways now Dumbledore. Come on Gin do you really think he won't use you? You're my girlfriend for Merlin's sake."

"What you got a girlfriend I don't believe it." Dudley spoke up. "How can a freak like you get a girlfriend... and to top that off she's hott."

Harry ignored him _'that fat ass is going to get what's coming to him one of these days... Wait how did Ginny get here she couldn't floo. Ah I see she her brooms still outside but I know for a fact Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her come at a time like this.'_

"Hey Gin does your mum and dad know your here?"

"Ha no they'll freak out if they knew mum wont even let us out of the house for fresh air anymore."

Harry turned to his Uncle that just walked into the room. "Uncle Vernon can Ginny please please please stay with us until her family can comes and gets her I really don't want anything to happen to her."

"Now you listen here boy I'm not going..."

"Vernon I really do think that this young girl should stay with us." To Harry surprise Aunt Petunia said this.

"Fine, go and write to her family and tell them to pick her up as soon as possible."

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wesley

I know your prolly really stressed out right know looking for Ginny but she's alright and I'm not letting her leave until you can have someone come pick her up. Uncle Vernon said she can stay as long as you need her too but we really must go to bed now

Love Always

Harry

P.S. I promise I won't let anything happen to her. She's safe here with me.

"Come on Gin we should go to bed." Harry said after tying the letter to Hedwigs foot and set her off.

"But Harry I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Its alright you can use a shirt and pajamas pants of mine."

I dont own anything...

please review

thanks for readin'

please review

i have another chapter ready

please review

but im not going to update until i at least have five reviews

please review!


	2. The dream

**Chapter 2: the fill in chapter**

A/N

Hey first of all I'm sorry but I don't like this chapter... I know where I want my story to go but ya know I got to get there first and this is just a fill in chapter I don't really like it anyways on to the reply's to your reviews I LOVE YOU YOU ARE SOO GREAT and thank you soooooo much for reviewing by the way don't mind my grammar I was half a sleep when I wrote this.

**Kizee **thank you I'm glade you like it and I thought it would be kewl if she did also that's the reason why I wrote it lol and I just thought you would like to know you are my first reviewer person ever so thank you I love you you are so great :P

**Dorian Windslasher**: first of all thanks for your review and I will make a note of it not to use that word.

**siriusfanatic: **Thanks you have no idea how much that means to me that you like my story and hell yeah I'm demanding I want to know what you guys think of my story if it sucks please tell me and this chapter sucks for one I wrote it when I was half asleep so bare with me please.

**SKateforever** Thank you (I would write a long thing but right now I have no idea what to say so just thank you)

**young kenshin **: And thank you but I'm not really going for funny but hey ill take it lol

5 reviews in the first day damn I'm good lol ... I'm really not that full of myself just thought i would throw that in.

Keep them comin'

Dear Harry

Thank you so much for telling us where she is. Unfortunately we won't have anyway to come and get her. So would you kindly ask your Aunt and Uncle if she could stay until we can come pick you both up? Tell Ginny that we love her and she is in deep trouble for leave at a time like this without telling us.

With Love

Molly and Author Weasley

Harry received the owl at six in the morning. _'What that's an actual time? No way I don't believe it.' _Harry thought as he rolled back over trying to go back to sleep. Wrapping his arms around the small waist of Ginny smelling her flowerily sent. He fell asleep dreaming of Ginny.

Dream

"Daddy! Daddy you're home." A little girl come running to him and hugged him. Harry picked her up and twirled her around.

"Heysweetie where's mummy?" Harry asked her.

"In the kitchen." The lil girl said.

The Kitchen

"Mummy mummy lookie."

"What is it Melissa?" Ginny said as she turned around "Harry! Your home!"

(A/N i was going to call her Lily but i thought that would be to tacky... i mean everyone does that and its just not well i like it but its just well nevermind you get my point)

"Daddy guess what's in 3 days."

"I don't know what?" Harry asked as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

"My Birthday silly." Melissa said.

"Oh and how old are you going to be?" Harry asked knowingly

"Four."

"FOUR! No I don't believe it you can't be four."

"Harry... Harry ... wake up Harry... HARRY WAKE UP!"

Dream over

"What I'm up what do you want?" Harry said angrily.

"Hey now don't snap at me Potter."

"Sorry Gin I just was having a good dream."

"Hey have you heard from mum yet?"

"Yeah you're staying here until they come and get me. And you are in deep trouble"

"Great that's just what I need more trouble."

"Oh don't worry about it they will prolly forget all about you being in trouble when they come pick us up."

"Right now what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Whatever Aunt Petunia makes I guess." Harry replied "but just so you know Aunt Petunia not the best cook."

Harry and Ginny walk out of his room and down the stairs. As they walked downstairs they heard voices.

"Petunia I don't want her here."

"I'm sorry Vernon but until her family comes and picks her up then she is staying."

"Petunia!... It's bad enough having one here and now it's girlfriend ... and Dudley even likes her you heard him he thinks she's "hott"..."

"Would they give me some credit please?" Ginny said in a low voice

"Shh.." Harry told Ginny

"And if she think that she can start to some how get money out of us she has another thing comin'" Uncle Vernon finish

"WHAT!" Ginny said just a tad a bit to loud.

"I know you dad said he couldn't pick you up until they could pick me up also." Harry said hoping that Uncle Vernon would believe that was what she yelled about. And throwing Ginny a shut the hell up look.

Bad chapter yes i know you don't have to tell me how much it sucked i already know... so be easy on me please

you guys was great at the reviews so soon so can i say ummm 5 more before i put another chapter up? lol well since that chapter was bad ill write one to make it up to you... but youcan still review... please?

song of the day ... who wouldnt wanna be me... by Keith Urban the sexiest man in country muzik... i love Keith Urban

My own Harry Potter only in my dreams

Oh and will just wanted you to know that im starting school tomorrow so ill prolly will have a chapter done by tomorrow Ha HA no really i dont know but i might have one if things arent crazy at school because you all know how first days are ... and well i dunno but i must go know


End file.
